


The Same Man

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Biting, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of future thigh-fucking, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Tony has never spent Steve's heat with him--until today. And he's worried that Steve's strength will leave him banged up and broken. His anxiety is in vain, however, and quickly forgotten when he realises that just because Steve is in heat, that doesn't mean he's any less of the man he'd married.





	The Same Man

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a thing? Please don't be too hard on me! I wrote this while in a sick, addled state. But my beta said it was good to go and I can't find anything particularly bad about it? Still! Please, be kind, if you can. <3

 

“We are  _ not  _ ready for this,” Tony muttered; there was another rumbling growl from the other side of the door. Steve was going into rut, and as much as he loved and trusted him, the idea of a heat with a government made super-soldier had Tony a tad worried. He wasn’t getting any younger, but Steve still remained as powerful and strong as he’d been as a young man during World War II.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice had become hungry and pebbled with grit. Tony shuddered, feeling his thighs ache as he held them closed. He’d made up the bed proper, laid out slick resistant towels and had put on the sheets they’d used last week, unwashed and still smelling thickly of their combined scent. “Tony,  _ please. _ ”

Tony nodded to himself. “Yeah, come on in. I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be for this.”

He expected the door to fly open. Instead it let out a low, subtle creak as it swung open, revealing the panting, desperate alpha on the other side. Waiting outside the door for Tony to be ready appeared to have pushed Steve to his limit. He was still patient as he came over to the bed, though his head was held high and his body moved like that of a predator.

“Hey, alpha,” Tony murmured, rubbing his thighs together. The moment the alpha had stepped into the room, Tony’s stomach had tightened and a shock of cold had pierced through his abdomen as he began to produce slick.

“Tony.” Steve rumbled his name again—everything in his voice rang of desperation. “Tony.” Tony swallowed and offered him a smile, catching his eye. His expression was hard and determined, but his gaze was soft. Possessive like the cloying aftertaste of a marshmallow, easily dominating his flavor profile while remaining unbearably sweet.

The bed shifted with Steve’s weight as he joined Tony and a low whine left him as he scented the slick out of him. Tony returned the soft sound, tilting his head up to expose his throat and reveal the mate mark that lay close to his collarbone.

“How are you doing, baby?” Tony’s question was ignored. Steve went to straddle him, pinning his hips between two muscled, powerful thighs. Tony grunted as his mouth found the side of his neck, all fangs as they scratched across the skin as he greedily identified his possession. “You’re really deep into it, aren’t you? That’s okay, I can do the thinking for both of us.”

“Not deep enough,” Steve panted out, lifting his head. A flash of pink had Tony’s stomach tightening: Steve’s tongue had darted out to lick at his sweaty lips. “At least, not deep enough to ignore your sass.”

Tony snorted. “That’s good to know. Might be something wrong with you if you  _ were  _ that deep into your heat, this early into it.” He turned his head just in time to intercept a kiss—the kiss had him flat against the bed, full of teeth and tongue and  _ heat.  _ Tony groaned, and then gasped, as hips ground down against his.

“You’re so hot,” Steve whispered against the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“Technically,  _ you  _ are,” Tony replied. “Not that we couldn’t normally fry an egg on you, but now you’re literally about to catch fire.” His eyelids fluttered closed as Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m ready if you’re ready.”

Steve let out a low purr, nosing at Tony’s jaw. “No you aren’t,” he corrected. “Not yet.”

Tony cracked an eye open in question. “Why is that your decision? Think I can’t tell if I’m ready to take that big cock of yours?” A soft hush came from Steve’s mouth as he continued down with his kisses, each one slow and wet. Tony shuddered as fangs scraped across his skin, rasping over the barely-visible but easily-felt scruff on his neck. 

“I’m going to make you feel good first.” Steve paused to lave his tongue over Tony’s adam’s apple. “So good, little omega. Going to lick you open, get you ready for my knot.” 

“Fuck.” The word was long and drawn out. Tony let his head fall back against his pillow. Steve’s smile was almost wicked in its innocence. “You’re good at that.” His thighs fell apart at the slightest touch and he laughed as Steve jumped—he moved his leg out of the way to let them fall open further. “You’re adorable.”

Steve let out a low grunt. “ _ You’re  _ adorable,” he parroted back. Steve’s hands slipped under the thin tee Tony was wearing, tickling the soft pudge of his stomach before cupping it and giving it a squeeze. His mouth kissed down as his shirt was pushed up, revealing the skin of his torso. Bruised bite marks littered Tony’s torso and he shuddered as Steve kissed at every single one. The bites were from earlier that week, during Steve’s pre-heat.

They were marks of ownership that he now proudly worshipped, proudly re-scented with every kiss.

Fingers slipped beneath the band of Tony’s underwear and tugged at them impatiently. Tony lifted his hips and shuddered as cold air brushed his now sticky and wet ass. Steve pulled them off—Tony thought he’d toss them away, but instead he brought them up to his face and took a deep breath. And then he  _ licked  _ them, purring as he did so.

“So sweet,” he murmured, locking eyes with Tony.

“That’s a new one,” Tony managed out. No other alpha had been that interested in his underwear before. Hell, Steve  _ not  _ in heat didn’t care that much about them when he felt frisky. “You know, you dive down between my thighs, there’s a whole bunch of that.”

Steve looked down at him, boxers still pressed tight to his face. He unclenched his fingers and let the fabric fall onto the bed. His hands found either one of Tony’s thighs. “Present for me.” Tony didn’t bother challenging the order, flipping easily—he felt those same hands scratch his thighs lightly, leaving tiny white lines in their wake.

He let out a soft yelp as his hips were jerked higher. Steve’s arms had slipped under his hips and tugged them up for better access—but now his knees hovered just above the duvet now, yet he didn’t feel unstable. Quite the opposite, actually. He felt  _ safe.  _ Loved. Taken care of. Tony fully trusted his alpha.

Steve licked at Tony’s lower back, cleaning off any slick that had pooled there. Tony’s toes curled in anticipation. He let out a low whine as Steve’s tongue washed over his ass, continuing his careful cleaning. Tony panted into the pillow as a dizzying wave of pheromones rolled over him. Another wave of slick began to leak out of him and he let out a begging, hungry whine. Steve’s mouth so close to his ass, and his now hard cock, desperate for attention.

As much as Tony wanted it, he still let out a strangled moan when Steve pressed his mouth between his ass cheeks. He began to lick  _ immediately,  _ eagerly consuming every bit of slick he could get. Tony buried his face further into the pillow, hips jerking uselessly against the arms keeping him in place.

Tony didn’t know if alphas came preprogrammed with the ability to eat ass like a champ, or if Steve had just had  _ considerable  _ practice. Regardless, his tongue felt heavenly as it dipped inside his already wet, relaxed entrance. Tony didn’t bother trying to quiet himself, letting Steve hear every moan, every whimpered plea—this was a heat, after all. Tony wasn’t willing to play games during a heat.

“Please,” Tony gasped out, legs shaking. He could feel Steve smile into his skin, but he didn’t stop—he continued to lick and clean him, even when there was nothing sticky left. His tongue curled inward, scooping out mouthfuls of slick which he greedily slurped down. Tony fisted his hands into the covers, letting out a pleading trill. He tried to sound as pathetic as possible to garner some sort of sympathy.

He kicked his foot, brushing the duvet with the pad of his foot. “Alpha, please, please just  _ fuck  _ me.” He curled his toes once more, biting on his bottom lip—Steve paused, tongue retreating inside his mouth. “Fuck me,” Tony repeated, though it was quieter than before.

“Do you want me to  _ breed  _ you, omega?” Steve asked, voice deadly soft.

Tony’s mouth went dry.  _ Of course,  _ he thought.  _ He wants me to ask the right way. _

“Please, alpha.” He wiggled his hips. “Breed me.” The words were almost too easy to get out. Tony took a steadying breath, mildly annoyed that Steve’s stubbornness was co-starring during his heat. Figures that he’d be hard-headed enough for it to cut through his heat fog.

Two could play at this game.

He rocked his hips forward, slightly pulling against Steve’s grip. “Alpha, alpha,  _ alpha.” _ He felt Steve twitch behind him and a warm breath brush across his lower back. “I need it. I need you to breed me. Only alpha who can—ready to bear you strong pups.  _ Please.” _

Tony’s legs hit the bed before he could blink—a warm, thick body curled over his. He could feel Steve’s cock through his pants,  _ wet  _ and  _ hard _ and  _ ready.  _ His face pressed against the back of Tony’s neck and he began to mouth at it possessively. Tony shuddered, legs still shaking from how devotedly Steve had eaten him out.

“Hey,” Tony muttered when Steve nipped at his mate mark. Steve blew a soft, huffed breath into his face and it smelled distinctly of slick. “Alpha?”

“Omega,” Steve purred in response, rolling his hips against Tony in even strokes. Tony jumped as he felt Steve’s pants pulled down, just enough to pull his cock out. No more waiting, then. “Going to knot you. So wet and ready.” He nipped again, fangs pinching the skin—Tony went slack, body crumbling to the bed. Steve followed him down, pinning him then and actually  _ biting  _ his mate mark.

Tony let out a howl, a rush of electric, near-painful pleasure rushing through him. It felt like he’d injected fire right into his veins. “God, you’re so big,” Tony muttered, even though this wasn’t his first time taking Steve’s cock. He swore it felt bigger in the  _ now.  _ Bigger than it had ever been, with his knot already swollen on the end of it to boot.

Steve pressed closer, no doubt taking it as a compliment. He trilled pleasantly in Tony’s ear, rocking forward and letting Tony feel the wet head of his cock slide over his ass. Thick fingers wrapped around his hips and tugged them up an inch or so—just enough to give Steve proper access. There was no need to have Tony fully present. Steve would be fucking him into the bed soon anyway, flattening him against it with the strength of his thrusts. Hopefully not strong enough to break him, though.

Fingers slid between his ass cheeks and rubbed almost gently across his entrance, spreading slick everywhere they touched. Tony let out a soft noise, somewhere between a moan and a grunt. He was like putty in Steve’s hands, relaxing further as the bed shifted and Steve nuzzled his mate mark.

When Steve breached him, it was with a single, powerful thrust that had Tony gasping and shaking against the bed. An arm wrapped around his hips and drew them back, keeping them locked in place. Another thrust, just as powerful and hard, had Tony searching for something to grab. Steve’s free hand kneaded at his side and occasionally went to pinch playfully at his nipples. If it  _ was  _ playful. He could have easily been stimulating them for future milk production.

Their hips met with each thrust, Steve’s cock sliding in and out with ease—Tony smiled to himself, almost proud. In fact, his mind bid him to push himself onto his hands and knees, prove how well he could hold himself against the bed-shaking thrusts that rocked his body with an undefinable pleasure.

Steve growled as Tony tried to push up—he found himself flattened to the bed and fangs dug into his mate mark without apology. Tony’s body went limp and he was knocked breathless, barely able to cry out. He pressed his forehead against the pillow and let out a submissive whimper.

“Down,” Steve ordered. His hips didn’t stutter for a moment. Each one still drove home, planting his cock deep inside him. “Stay down.” It was an order that Tony couldn’t disobey, so he flattened himself back against the bed, mewling in desperation. He could feel the knot, swelling at the base of Steve’s cock—it was big, he’d known that before his heat. His body shook in anticipation for it.

Tony also knew that it would swell and lock inside him. It was something his body ached for,  _ lusted  _ after. He bounced his hips back, this time getting a purred, happy growl from Steve. He pulled his fangs free and licked away the blood that had rolled down the side of his neck, cleaning the skin to the best of his ability.

Tony let out a begging,  _ pleading  _ sound. Words escaped him, as if they were water, slipping right through his fingers. Steve rumbled something in his ear that he couldn’t understand and he trilled right back—Steve’s mouth covered his, stealing his breath and gobbling up every whimper, whine, and strangled groan he managed to get out.

“Omega,” Steve whispered against his now panting mouth; he tugged Tony’s bottom lip into his mouth. Tony tilted his head to try and kiss him again; his left leg had turned to static underneath Steve’s constant weight—he briefly wondered how long it’d take for Steve to be satisfied. Some alphas had a lull after each frenzied round, but other alphas would go until cum was spilling out of their omega. Until they were  _ sure  _ they were pregnant.

Tony jumped when he felt Steve’s knot pop into him, now swollen enough to feel. Steve’s mouth attacked his jaw and cheek—he nipped at his ears and throat and shoulders and then bit down deep into his neck once again, this time on the opposite side. Tony again sought his mouth as the knot rocked out, and then back into him. Steve happily returned the kiss.

“Do you want my knot?” Steve asked—his voice was oddly soft. Tony nodded and made some sort of choked affirmation that wasn’t quite words. Steve didn’t ask him to repeat himself in clearer terms. He kissed down his throat, running his teeth over every bit he could reach at the awkward angle he was forced to keep. 

Steve’s knot seemed bigger than it’d been when they first mated. As it locked inside Tony, he let out a wail, barely able to recognise his own peak—his body tightened and Steve wound a hand into Tony’s hair and yanked his head up, baring his throat for Steve’s full access, but his fangs found his mate mark once again, piercing the sore flesh and breaking it open further. 

He then sagged down against Tony, nursing the wound with gentle sucks and licks. Tony whimpered as he felt hot cum spill into him, stinging his raw walls. He whimpered and then let out a sigh as the fingers in his hair began to gently massage his scalp. Steve kissed at his jaw and he rocked his hips forward gently.

“Bred so good,” Steve murmured into his ear. “Gonna breed you again.”

Tony let out a soft noise of affirmation. “Alpha,” he breathed out softly. Steve nuzzled his neck and shifted—he rolled over onto his side, moving Tony as he went. Their legs tangled together and Tony grunted in mild discomfort. He could feel the cum slosh around inside his guts. He tried not to focus on it too much, knowing that there would be more to come.

“Thighs,” Steve murmured after a moment. “Such nice thighs.” He massaged the top one and tugged it upward—Tony wiggled his hips, feeling the knot inside him shift. “Gonna fuck them too.” He pulled at his the knot still stuck inside Tony, testing to see how tightly they were locked together. Steve let out an irritated huff.

“You’re going to have to wait,” Tony told him, stretching out his leg that had went to sleep. Steve smoothed his knuckles down Tony’s thigh and kissed his cheek. “But sure, go ahead.” He closed his eyes, hoping to get at least a half-an-hour of rest before Steve could have a go at him again.

Steve went to lick at the back of his neck, cleaning it with careful licks—he nuzzled the tiny hairs there, rocking his hips again. Tony keened as Steve’s knot rolled against his prostate. Steve slipped a hand between Tony’s thighs, spreading his cum across his thighs, slicking them up. His hand then went up to cup Tony’s spent cock.

Tony groaned and his toes curled at the oversensitivity. He gritted his teeth against it and squeezed his eyes shut. “Hurts, alpha.”

“It’s okay,”  Steve hushed. “You’re going to feel good. I’m going to make you feel good.” He kissed the side of Tony’s neck. “Gotta pleasure my omega.” Tony took in a sharp breath as Steve took him fully in his hand and gave his cock a couple loose strokes. A low whine left Tony and he tilted his head back, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s forehead. He wouldn’t be sleeping, not yet.

“Gonna make you feel so  _ good.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Song(s) for this fic:  
> The Last Time by Juniper Vale  
> The Sims 4 Vampire Music-Build and CAS Music 1
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
